Nova Dawn Potter
by Ereader25
Summary: It was her birthday. She should have expected something strange to happen. And she had. Just not being the reincarnation of an all powerful being. Slight Xover with Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**I probably shouldn't be updating another story, but school started and I already have a few chapters of this done, so I figured i would update this.**

 **This a Fem!Harry story.**

* * *

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _ **Writing**_

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

Nova Dawn Potter decided that her life was messed up.

When she was fifteen months old, a psychopath with a ridiculous name tried to kill her, failed, and she was then called the Girl-Who-Lived.

Then, she was placed with his relatives, who made her sleep in a cupboard. At the age of eleven she was invited to Hogwarts, a school for magic and at the end of the year, she had to fight and kill one of her professors who had the face of the Psychopath stuck to back of his head.

In her second year, she had been accused of being evil, fought a Basilisk, and got its venom in her blood.

In third year, a criminal escaped Azkaban, and he turned out to not be a criminal but innocent and framed.

In fourth year, she was entered against her will in a Tournament, where the other Hogwarts Champion, Cedric had died and then she had witnessed the revival of the Psychopath, Voldemort.

Now, she was sitting in his bed, angry at her friends for not mailing her. The only letters she had received were from the Twins, the only ones who actually comforted her after Cedric's death. They had kept her updated after the events of fourth year, because the Minister refused to believe her when she told him Voldemort was back.

And now, it was her birthday, almost midday, and she watched as the partly broken wristwatch she had found in the house struck 11:50.

A bright flash lit up the room, and a piece of parchment fell on her head. On it were only four words:

 _ **Core Unlocked**_

 _ **Acceptance Confirmed.**_

Nova frowned. What was this letter?

She inspected it and noticed that there was a small emblem on the letter, but it was too small for her to identify what it was. Her thoughts were interrupted however, when another flash lit up the room, and Nova blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"SPEECH"

 _'THOUGHTS'_

 _ **WRITING**_

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

When Nova opened her eyes, she was in an unfamiliar bed, and the walls were white. She guessed it was in an infirmary of some sort. She sat up, and immediately knew something was different.

She shakily stood up, gripping the bed so she wouldn't fall, and stared into the tall mirror that was on the opposite wall. The teenager in her reflection was Nova Potter… but wasn't.

Her green doe eyes were not emerald green, but mint green, with a black ring around the iris. Her hair reached her lower back instead of her shoulders and was perfectly curled, not the mess it had been, and was streaked with purple, blue, pink, and mint green. Her face was aristocratic, with high cheekbones.

Nova knew she had gone back to the bed and fell on it, but her mind wasn't registering that.

What had happened to her?

Nova didn't know when, but she passed out.

Nova woke up the next morning, and it took her a few minutes to remember what had happened the previous day.

It all came crashing down on her.

She broke down. All of the anger, loneliness and shock of the previous year, summer, and day all came down in Nova's tears. At some point, arms wrapped themselves around her and Nova snuggled into them, even though she had no idea who it was, Nova felt safe, and let all of the emotions she had had to hold back for years out.

The tears eventually stopped, and Nova was able to look up at the person holding her.

And she almost fainted again.

Because in front of her was Helga Hufflepuff.

"What!?"

Nova reeled back in shock, and almost fell off the bed, but managed to grab the sheets before she could. The woman who had founded her school smiled at her kindly and raised her hands in the universal peace gesture.

"Do not worry, child. I mean you no harm."

"But you're supposed to be dead!"

"I am."

Nova hadn't been expecting that one. "Then how are you sitting right in front of me?"

"You are inside a… city of sorts, where young witches and wizards with the needed amount of magical energy go when they reach 15 years old. You'll be studying here for 3 years, or 1 hour on Earth. As for why I'm here, I am one of the professors here in this school. It is divided in several buildings, for the different students who went to different schools, because the program is different for each."

It took Nova a few minutes to process the information. She nodded slowly.

"What's up with my eyes and hair?"

Helga Hufflepuff smiled softly and handed her a letter.

 _Nova,_

 _We want you to know that we do, and always have loved you._

 _When you read this letter, you are most likely 15, with different eyes and hair. There is one reason._

 _When you were born, you were blessed by Chaos, the creator of all things. She found your soul to be the one with enough power to sustain her powers. You are her reincarnation. Chaos is ultimately everything and anything. She is able to create a planet and vanish a city into nothing. You, being her reincarnation, have some of her powers. Some will never surface, simply because of your Magic's nature, and some will._

 _Your new appearance reflects Chaos' blessing. Your hair is the colors of a galaxy and your eyes are closer to the green a galaxy would have._

 _When you reach your dorm, you'll find a trunk. Look through it in privacy._

 _Love,_

 _Lily Potter_

* * *

It was a few hours later that Nova was finally able to open the trunk in her mother's letter.

She was still a bit sore from all the rituals she had to go through, but otherwise fine. Finding out she had a Horcrux had been… a shock, to say the least. Removing it had been a relief. Her scar was already practically invisible.

Nova had also met Merlin, who was the Headmaster of the school, and several other teachers, including the other three founders. Nova shook herself out of her thoughts and sent a bit of her magic towards the lock.

It clicked open.

She opened the trunk and the first thing she was faced with was books. Mythology books. If she was anybody else, Nova would have been confused, but she knew, from spending time with Hermione, that Chaos was the creator of all things is Greek Mythology. Nova put the books on the bookshelf of her room, and continued through the contents. There were several pieces of jewelry –to help her contain her magic- and others simply as jewelry. A few items of clothing, mostly ball gowns, and some Greek style dresses. Once Nova put all these in their respective places in her room, she finished emptying it.

Among the final items, was a forehead tiara, made of onyx and several small studded gems. A small note from Chaos told Nova that it symbolized her position as the reincarnation of the First Being.

There were some more explanations on her position as Chaos' reincarnation from Chaos herself and some letters. Nova decided to open those later. The final object was a small pouch, which was obviously charmed bottomless, because it looked empty. When she look inside, she was shocked – to say the least- to find an egg. It was about the size of a shoebox, and purple. It had a marble effect, and reminded Nova of… space. She smiled. How ironic.

She took a few of the many pillows on her bed and made a makeshift nest, and carefully set the egg down on it. Satisfied, Nova turned back to the trunk and closed it, storing it next to her cupboard.

Nova walked over to the bookshelf, and looked through the books.

After some consideration, she picked up _Fairy Tail_. She had heard of it at school, and had always wanted to try it.

Dudley hadn't been allowed to read it because of the magical theme of the manga.

After a few chapters, Nova set the book down and took out a notebook, writing down each zodiac.

She would definitely try to create celestial keys. And she would use them.

Nova looked at her watch, and her eyes widened.

It was lunch time!

She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it up in a messy bun.

* * *

Once she reached the main hall, Nova followed the map she was given and headed to the dining hall. Taking a seat next to a brunette, she smiled and put out her hand.

"I'm Nova, it's nice to meet you."

The girl grinned, her aqua blue eyes sparkling, "I'm Lyn! It's a pleasure!"

Nova smiled back and put some salad on her plate.

"So... what do you do around here?"

Lyn hummed, "You're new right? In that case, you'll have to get yourself a wand, pick your classes and your extracurricular activities. You should find them in your room tonight."

Nova nodded and quickly finished her meal. She waved to Lyn, and went back up to her room.  
Like Lyn had predicted, on her desk were a few papers for her to pick out her classes.

Obviously, these were only the optional classes, not the mandatory ones.

After some consideration, Nova picked Parselmagic, Animagi Studies, Runes, Astronomy and Foci Crafting.

' _Next are extracurricular activities..."_

Nova finally decided on Gymnastics, Languages, Music, Muggle Magic and Broom Racing.  
Muggle Magic was a group of students -mostly Muggleborns- who tried to work on making Muggle objects work around magic.

There had been a Quidditch option but Nova actually enjoyed being on a broom more than the game itself.

Nova stood up, stretching. _'_ _I should probably get myself a wand now...'_

There was a flash of light a silver wand appeared, with a note from Chaos.

 _ **This wand was crafted from my essence.**_

 _ **Use it well, Chosen**_

Nova smiled, and waved the wand, "Expecto Patronum!"

Prongs appeared, proud as ever, and knelt next to her. To her shock, when she reached down to pet him, she was actually able to physically touch him.

"Wow..." whispered Nova.

Prongs bowed to her and vanished in a second, leaving behind silver smoke.

Nova closed her eyes. "Thanks, Chaos."

She felt a warmth go through her body, as if someone was hugging her.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **I PM-ed _Hikari Nova_ this, but I am still telling you guys this:**

 **If -when- this story is done, I might make a 'Sequel' As a crossover with PJO.**

 **MAYBE.**

 **Anyway, On to the story!**

 **PS: Thank you to a person who will now be called Shadowfax (He likes Lord Of The Rings so...), for pointing out some minor grammar issues!**

 **Story not Beta-ed.**

* * *

"SPEECH"

 _"THOUGHTS"_

 ** _WRITING_**

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?"

Headmistress Thorn nodded. "Yes. This little one was sent here yesterday, and has been asking for a 'Nova'. This is why we called you here. Your name isn't common."

The girl in question had black hair with red streaks. She had big amber colored doe eyes that could make even the most cold-hearted person melt.

Nova smiled gently, took the 8 year olds hand, and led her to the Wish Room, a room a lot like the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts. She made it into the Gryffindor common room. She sat down. "What's your name, sweetie?"

The girl shifted. "Aika. Your name is Nova Dawn Potter isn't it?"

Nova nodded in affirmative, and Aika handed her a letter. She rose an eyebrow, but put it into her satchel bag so she could read it later.

Over the course of four hours, they sat there and talked, with house elves bringing in dinner at some point. Nova explained the magical world to Aika, and the black-haired girl told Nova about how she had grown up in an orphanage, and asked a lot of questions. A _lot_.

As Nova curled up in bed that night, with Asteria trilling a soothing tune to help her sleep, she smiled.

She had a new little sister.

* * *

Nova was sitting at her desk, staring at the book in her hands.  
It was her first Runes assignment. She had to translate the runes in the book.

A knock on her door diverted her attention from the thickest tome she had ever laid her eyes on and she opened the door. Lyn was standing in the doorway with a picnic basket in her hand,

"We're going to the hot springs."

Nova nodded and grabbed her swimsuit, before joining her friend and walking outside to the local hot springs. The pool they were in was dubbed theirs because it was high up, and most people couldn't bother climbing up. What they didn't know was they next to the springs, there was a cave, so they could camp out. Once they finished the climb and put their bags on the ground, they went to their usual spots. Nova herself liked meditating on a small ledge right behind a waterfall, whilst Lillian liked the seat shaped rock where she could read while still having her feet in the water. They stayed there for a few hours, playing around and relaxing, had their lunch and slowly trekked back down to the castle for their afternoon classes.

Afternoon classes included Weapons, Muggle Studies and Parselmagic.

In Weapons they were starting sword fighting. Nova was looking forward to that. She gasped and jumped back when a burst of flames appeared in the room, "Hi, Fawkes!" Nova said cheerfully. Wait.

Fawkes?

"What are you doing here Fawkes?" The bird stared at her for a moment and glowed, before turning into a teenage boy.

"Hey Nova."

"You... Since when are you able to do that?"

"I used to be a student here," Fawkes explained, "and then I found my familiar in a Phoenix. At one point, he fused with me."

Nova head was spinning from the information overload. "Why are you here?" Fawkes took out a familiar sword.

"I'm going to be helping for your next class!" He grinned at her.

"Hold on. Is that sword what I think it is?" Nova took a shaky breath, and motioned for Fawkes to follow her.

"Is that the only reason you're here?"

Fawkes rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well... I suggest writing to your friends. Especially the Twins. They're going crazy looking for their little sister."

Nova smiled softly at the thought of her brothers in all but blood. They had done so much for her. Saved her from the Dursleys, given her the map, believed her during the Goblet of Fire fiasco, and comforted her when Cedric died. They were the best brothers she could ever ask for. She knew they were closer to her than their actual blood siblings. The only reason they pranked was because no one really payed attention to then at all. Most people thought they had each other and could live only with each other, but Nova knew otherwise. They were Magical Twins. One soul in two bodies.

She could tell them apart and they loved that. Nova often told them they reminded her of foxes with the way they played pranks and constantly told jokes.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and led the Phoenix turned teenager to the courtyard.

The teacher, Mr. Stird, was waiting for them, and Nova noticed they were the first ones there. After quick introductions, Nova summoned her sword, Comet, and started going through a few drills she had learned during her first month here.  
When she stopped, she noticed the students gaping at her. She blushed, and swatted Fawkes' arm when he started laughing.

"Okay class, today we're going to start sword fighting. If you've already used one please, tell us in which situation."

Most of the students had never used a sword, but the ones who did, were usually because their parents made them attend lessons. Then came her turn. "Miss Potter?"

At her name, Fawkes dropped the Sword of Gryffindor into her hands and pushed her forward. She sent him a glare, before turning to the class.

"Well... when I was twelve, I might've slayed a Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor...?" She hesitantly made the sword shown to all the students. Mr. Stird opened his mouth, closed it, and sighed.

"Why am I not surprised." He muttered. The lesson continued, with Fawkes and Nova demonstrating when it was necessary.  
When the bell rang, Fawkes and Nova went back to her dorm. He hugged her: "It was nice to see you again, Nova Potter. I'll drop in when I can. Remember to write to your friends. Actually..." he disappeared in a flash of flames, then back to the room in his Phoenix form, and he had letters in his beak.

"Looks like they beat me to it." Nova said with a smile. She hugged him, and watched as he vanished in another flash of flames.

She went back to her closet, taking out her uniform: a black skirt, white blouse and lilac ribbon with gold accents. She put on white knee length socks, then put on her black ankle boots. To finish off, she took a hair tie and tied her hair back into a french braid. After making sure she had her wand and bracelet -which was actually Comet- she closed the door to get room and walked down the stairs to the Muggle Studies classroom. The professor, Miss Thorn, was a muggleborn who had attended Hogwarts and who had always wanted to make Muggle tech work in the Wizarding World. The class was new, so they had to do it from scratch. Miss Thorn did the register, then showed them to pictures of Muggle technology. When she started looking through them so she could pick which one to work on, Kaen found herself wondering how Dudley's tech worked.

 _'I didn't know magic existed back then... maybe it worked when I wasn't using Magic on a daily basis. But that won't work...'_

The bell rang soon, because the class was only gets an hour. Nova walked back to her study, with her bag in hand. She had an hour long break before Parselmagic, so she put down her bag and went to the dancing room. It had mats and was empty, so she could meditate without anyone bothering her. She sat down and entered her mindscape without any trouble. She was a natural Occlumens after all. She walked towards the ball of glowing light that was her core. She took out the phone she had kept and put it into her core. Nothing happened. "Well, that confirms my theory it isn't the magic."

Nova frowned and opened the phone, taking out the battery. She took a small strand of magic out of her core and directed it to the battery. It blew up.

"I talked too soon." She sighed and left her own mind. She had class. Parselmagic was mostly snake demons or snake animagi. The teacher was a snake demon. His name? Mr. Basil Issk.

Nova had laughed so hard.

After a lesson about famous Parselmouth Wizards, (No one, bar Mr. Issk, knew who Salazar Slytherin or Tom Riddle or Morgana LeFay or Merlin were) Nova finally went down to dinner. After a filling meal, she finally opened her letters.

 ** _Nova Dawn Potter!_**

 ** _You are so irresponsible and you've done stupid things in your life but this tops the cake..._**

Nova shook her head. She set down Hermione's letter and picked up Padfoot's.

 ** _Hey Pup,_**

 ** _This is from Moony and I. We're worried, and we haven't found you yet. We just hope you're safe and you're not with any Death Eaters._**

 ** _Padfoot_**

Nova smiled. The remaining Marauders were with her.

 ** _Nova,_**

 ** _I am appalled at your behavior, my girl. Your disappearing is highly irresponsible and dangerous. The Dark Lord is after you. Please return to Privet Drive immediately._**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore_**

Nova rolled her eyes. He wasn't her guardian and he had no right to tell her what to do!

She calmed down and picked up the final letter. She opened it, only to get an glitter bomb into her face. She giggled. Of course the Twins would do that!

 ** _Hey little sis,_**

 ** _We wish you were here._ _It's not as much fun pulling pranks. Ron and Hermione are the main targets. Hoping you're safe. And not with Riddle._**

 ** _Gred and Forge Pranksters Extraordinaire_**

Nova grinned. She took out a few sheets of parchment, took an ink pen, and started writing.

Once she was done, she put the letters in the messaging box, which was a way for the students to communicate without tracking charms being applied to the letters. She stretched and yawned, checking the time. It was late, so she changed into her night clothes and lay down on the bed.

She was exhausted.

* * *

 **It took me forever to get this right!**

 **SO originally, this story included Harry turning into a girl, which is why he was addressed as a male. The name Kaen was originally going to her name.**

 **If you see any other mistakes like these, please tell me!**

 **Ereader25~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow!**

 **Thanks for all the positive feedback!**

 **And I forgot the Disclaimer!**

 ***Clears Throat*'**

 **I do not, in any shape or form own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, who is kind enough to let us use her Characters.**

 **This is all for your own and my enjoyment .**

 **I also, do not own the Celestial Spirits and their Personalities. They belong to Hiro Mashima, who also lets us use his characters for our own enjoyment.**

 **I make no profit out of this!**

 **Unless you count the shock I get because of the number of favourites profit...**

 **Now, on to the story!**

* * *

"SPEECH"

 _'THOUGHTS'_

 _ **WRITING**_

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

Nova hummed as she walked to Foci Crafting.

She had been at the Academy for a few weeks now and they had been some of the best weeks of her life.

Along with Lyn, she had made friends with Kiara - who was a vampire, Lana - the resident Tsundere, Ari - a Half-Angel, and Justyn - who was almost as good as Seamus with fire.

And of course, Asteria, her familiar that Chaos had gifted her with.

She had hatched about two weeks after Nova's arrival, and was actually a Nebula Snake, which could change its size.

Nova snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a tug at her skirt.

She smiled and turned towards Vulpecula. The Fox Spirit was the first key she had managed to create, and the young Spirit often let herself out of her key to explore the Academy.

"Hi, Vula. Are you coming with me?" Nova asked. Vula was what she called the Kitsune like Spirit, because her full name was too long.

The Kitsune nodded, and gave Nova's skirt another tug, looking down.

As cute as she was, Vulpecula was painfully shy.

Nova giggled and reached into her pocket, taking out a candy. As the Kitsune munched on it happily, Nova patted her head and continued on to class, Vulpecula going the other way to the kitchens.

Nova squinted at the runes she was carving into the key.

 ** _Light_**

 ** _Star_**

 ** _Regulus_**

Nova paused, lifting her wand from the key.

 _'What else... In the manga, he's a flirt, but from what Vula told me, he is in the Spirit World too, so...'_

 _ **Loyalty**_

 _ **Courage**_

 _ **Lion**_

Nova laughed quietly at her sudden thought.

Loke was a Gryffindor through and through. Right down to being a Lion.

She put the key under a statis charm and put a few shield charms on it, before putting her notes away and leaving the classroom. She checked her schedule. She had a free period, so she went back up to her room and put her bag down.

Nova grabbed some parchment and a quill.

She had homework.

* * *

Fred Weasley sat next to his other half, his Twin, staring at a letter. It didn't have a name, but it had their address. And it had appeared into thin air. Fred took the letter, and curiously opened it. _  
_

**_Hi Big Brothers,_**

 ** _Where should I start..._ _I was basically kidnapped by a school, and I'll be there for three years... well actually 1 hour for you, and I'll be 17 years old when I come back._**

 ** _Siri might know this, but I should tell you._**

 ** _Basically, I'm the reincarnation of Chaos, who pretty much created everything._**

 ** _There's more info in the book that'll appear as soon as you're done reading._**

 ** _See you in an hour!_**

 ** _Nova Potter_**

 ** _PS: My Marauder name is Nebula. Siri and Remus know how. Or... Padfoot and Moony._**

 ** _Daughter of Prongs,_**

 ** _Nova Dawn Potter_**

George gaped at his brother.

"Holy Mother of Magic!"

 **Padfoot,**

 **I want your to know that I am perfectly safe and sound, a few things happened, but I should be back in about an hour. I told the Twins you and Moony were the Marauders, so don't be surprised if you find a shrine dedicated to you. I won't tell anymore, but you can ask your most loyal followers (Gred and Forge) to tell you more. I gave them pictures!**

 **Your Pup**

Sirius slumped back into his chair, a huge weight lifted off his chest. His Pup was safe. He abruptly stood up, and stalked through his house. He arrived at a door which he noticed was booby trapped. He ignored it and opened it, as soon as he did, a potion fell on his head and his hair turned a bright bubblegum pink. Sirius laughed, and was eagerly welcomed into the room. After a few minutes of bowing and praises, Sirius asked them to see their own letter.

' _This explains a lot. Now that I think about it, there was a woman who came regularly, and she was really powerful.'_

He asked to see the pictures, and admired them. The first one was of Nova at the hot springs in the middle of the night. She was meditating, a purple glow surrounded her, and the stars were glowing above. The second was again of Nova, with four other people with her. There were names next to each person. Another one was of her surrounded by a golden circle of magic, her hands clasped with a young girl whose main features were that of a fox.

Sirius cast a quick _Gemino_ charm on the pictures, then took both letters to show them to his best friend.

* * *

Nova was sitting on her bed, reading another _Fairy Tail_ , when Lyn barged into the room, "Vava! Come here!"

Nova threw her a glare, "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

Lyn let out a sheepish smile and walked over to the bed, "I just finished this, and I wanted you to try it."

She handed her friend a charm. It was a diamond shape made of silver pieces, like a clear case. Inside was a tiny stone in the shape of a crescent moon. Nova identified it as amethyst.

"It absorbs ambient Magic power and stores it so you can direct the power to say, your hand so you can use wandless magic more easily."

Nova took the charm and willed a chain to appear. She put the charm on the chain, and then wrote a Rune so she was the only one able to remove the necklace. She inspected it for a few moments.

"Who are you making the next one for?"

"Ari. Why?"

"Try using a quartz or maybe zircon. They're more linked to air and her nature, so it'll probably work better."

Lyn grinned, "Thanks Nova!"

And she was gone.

Nova shook her head at her friend's antics and checked the time. Time for her meeting.

* * *

 **A Nebula Snake isn't actually a thing, but there _is_ a 'snake' shaped nebula.**

 **So... I might have switched the words around.**

 **Yeah...**

 **And this will only be a FT crossover because of the keys, so I won't be putting it in the 'CROSSOVER' section.**

 **Ereader25**

 **PS: I finally got this right after an insane chapter mix up and the site bugging and... Yeah, I panicked a bit during that whole ordeal. Anyway, expect the next chapter to be slightly late, because I need to edit it to work with this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got a review that, I won't lie, really annoyed me. A Guest Account said '** _ **Chapters three and four seem rather identical'.**_

 **If you're wondering why this annoyed me, it's because even though the Guest said this, he/she didn't give me any advice or suggestions to make them less identical.**

 **The reason they are though is simply because I haven't figured out how I'm going to have the Order react to her change and new powers, and also because there's a story of FF.N - '** _ **A life changing journey'**_ **by** _ **deathy-cool,**_ **that's a bit similar, so I want it to be different as possible. Also 'cause I needed to update.**

 **I was thinking of having Nova go undercover as an exchange student and form an improved version of the DA, with only a few select people knowing her identity. Please tell me what you think!**

 **Now, on to the story!**

* * *

"SPEECH"

 _'THOUGHTS'_

 _ **WRITING**_

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

"Nova?"

The black haired witch hummed to indicate she was listening.

"Why do you always do that?"

Nova looked down at her sketchbook, frowning. "Do what?"

"Everytime you sketch, you write things like 'bookworm' or 'troll' or 'desire' or random words next to parts of the drawing. Why do you do that?"

Nova looked at her sketch -one of the Hogwarts Library- and noticed that she had written down the words 'bookworm', 'troll', and for some reason 'desire'.

"Well, I guess the Hogwarts Library reminded me of Hermione. She's a bookworm, and she got attacked by a Troll in first year. It was also where we found the information about the Philosopher's stone in first year, and it was in the Mirror of Erised, or Mirror of Desire." Nova answered after a few minutes. Justyn nodded, and turned back to his Potions essay.

There were a few seconds of silence, but it was soon broken by Ari walking into the room, a worried look on her face.

"Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley!"

Nova's eyes widened and she took a quick glance at the calendar. It was different to everyone, and only showed the date of the day in the real world. It was still around midday, so some families would be there, school shopping.

Nova snapped her fingers, and wandlessly summoned her cloak.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving lives." It was the two words Nova said before she left the room to the Headmaster's office.

"I need a pass to the real world. Now." Merlin obviously knew why, and he gave her a Pass Pendant. It made her invisible to anyone who hadn't been to the Academy, and allowed her to travel back to her home country. She quickly put it around her neck, "Diagon Alley, Wizarding World, England." Soon after the words were chanted, Nova glowed and was surrounded by a bright light.

* * *

Nova reappeared in the middle of Diagon Alley, and was quick to take in her surroundings. Houses on fire, Aurors doing a horrible job at holding back the Death Eaters, and Nova noticed with a flash of amusement, that Padfoot was also there, his fur dyed brown, biting and clawing at the enemy. Nova closed her eyes for a few seconds, and opened them soon after, when she heard a panicked scream.

"My baby! She's still in there!" A red-haired woman was being held back by two Aurors, and was wailing, pointing desperately at a building with a quickly collapsing roof. Nova glared at the crowd forming, because apparently no one had heard of _Aguamenti_. She shook her head at the Aurors, although they couldn't see her, and quickly called Asteria.

"We need to fuse. Now!" It was the same thing that had happened to Fawkes, and she had refrained from doing it, but Phoenixes were immune to fire and a bubble-head charm wouldn't be enough against the black smoke that was circling the building. It was obviously some type of cursed fire.

Asteria stared at her, then gave a short nod and started to glow. Nova closed her eyes, and quickly went into her Mindscape. A purple glow was trying to fuse with her core, and Nova helped by controlling some magic to grab the purple light. Seconds later, Nova gasped as she felt magic rush through her veins. It took a few seconds for her mind to clear, but she quickly levitated herself to the house and sent a detecting spell around the house. A small child was in the playroom, which was quite unfortunately right where the ceiling was collapsing. Nova rushed to the room, and was quick to notice the small girl looking up at the ceiling, terrified.

"Chaos? I need a wardrobe change."

Nova looked down at herself and saw she was now is her 'Blessed' form, a knee length purple chiton style dress, with silver sandals and her hair pulled up in an elegant but messy bun. The girl stared at her wide eye, as Nova smiled at her kindly, and held out her hand. Nova idly wondered what image she gave the girl. A 15 year old girl in a dress with feathers in her hair and a glowing purple light around her. Well, the girl seemed to trust her, so Nova figured she wasn't too scary.

She quickly put up a protection bubble around her, and walked out of the building. Before she went outside, she put a finger over her lips, and handed the girl bracelet she had conjured. It was a simple silver chain with a few star shaped charms made of amethyst. She winked at the girl, and quickly turned back into a Phoenix, making sure the girl got out of the house unharmed. At the mother's shout of 'Hoshino!', Nova couldn't help but grin and she took of the pendant, allowing her to return to the Academy.

* * *

 **It's short, yes, and rushed, but I needed something to write while I figure how I'm going to make Nova return. At this point, it's been about 2 1/2 years, so she's really good at magic.**

 **I'm sorry I didn't include that time, but I get bored easily when it's a chapter long lesson, and so I didn't want to write it.**

 **The fusion with Asteria was honestly because, I'll probably do a chapter where she talks with Fawkes about that, and also 'cause I keep forgetting to add Asteria to the plot, and I needed to not get rid of her, but to have her in a position where it won't be always needed to bring her in.**

 **I added the thing about sketching, because I think that if Harry sketched, he's include small details from his own experiences.**

 **I hope I satisfied the Guest Account with something different.**

 **Ereader25~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update, but I was overloaded with tests and homework, and I have this huge list of Anime I want to watch, and... yeah.**

 **So anyway, in response to Shadowfax:**

 **I don't know how many chapters I'll do, it depends how far I go with the idea and so on. I don't think it'll be too long, because I'll probably start on an idea, and then decide not to do it, and it'll be hard to continue the plot. So yeah, no answer just yet.**

 **Sirius probably dyes his hair, which turns his fur as Padfoot brown.**

 **Again, I apologize for not updating!**

* * *

"SPEECH"

 _'THOUGHTS'_

 _ **WRITING**_

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

Nova groaned and flopped down ungracefully on her bed. Tomorrow was graduation, if it could be called that, and she was _not_ ready for it. Graduation happened after two weeks of constant exams. In other words, duels, and Nova was exhausted after going against Regulus. She didn't care what Sirius said, Regulus was a great wizard.

"Why do you have feathers in your hair?"

Nova frowned, and reached up to her hair. She groaned as she felt the soft feathers that kept randomly appearing in it. She _really_ had to ask Fawkes about this. But she'd do it tomorrow. She was too tired to do it so she just shrugged at Lana and closed her eyes.

She needed her beauty sleep.

* * *

"Fawkes!"

A flash of flames later, and the human form of Fawkes was standing in front of her.

"What?"

"Am I supposed to have feathers in my hair?"

"Yup. Well, only for today."

"Real time?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"It's your birthday." Fawkes said, as if that explained everything.

"It's my... Never mind. It's always on my birthday."

Fawkes grinned cheekily, "Anything else? Please say yes."

Nova rose an eyebrow. "Is it _that_ boring, being a Phoenix? Or are you just being a Drama Queen?"

Fawkes sighed, and wiped a fake tear from his eye. "You wouldn't _believe_ how boring Hogwarts is without any students there. Honestly, only Dumbles and Mr Greasy Snake stay at Hogwarts during the summer, and even then, they're at Grimmauld half the time. There's _nothing_ to do!"

Nova snickered. "Mr Greasy Snake?"

Fawkes smiled. "It's bad etiquette to use swear words, isn't it?"

"I suppose so."

They spent another few hours talking, mostly about the Academy, and Hogwarts. Nova was going to make some tea, when a thought struck her.

"Fawkes?"

The Phoenix hummed to indicate he was listening.

"Is Dumbles your Master?"

"Of course not," Fawkes laughed. "I only stay with him because Hoggy-Warts is a very entertaining place. Especially with you there." He added as an afterthought.

Nova ignored the last comment. "Well, what if I told you I could give your oh so mundane and boring Phoenix life an interesting turn?"

"I'd very obviously say yes."

"In that case..." Nova reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a glinting silver key. Fawkes' eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Nova."

Fawkes rolled his eyes and stood up to take the key from her hand. The top of the key was a carving of a Phoenix, and then it's wings wrapped around the length of the key. Fawkes stared at it for a few seconds.

"You, Nova Potter, are a genius."

Nova grinned.

* * *

 **Well, this is done.**

 **Yeah, so Fawkes is going to be the constellation of the Phoenix. Just because I wanted him to fight with Nova when she goes against Voldie, and because, well, why not?**

 **This one is short too, but I'll definitely try to make longer chapters once she goes back to Hogwarts.**

 **If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me in the comments!**

 **Ereader25~**


	7. Just an Autor's Note

**Just a quick note.**

 **I started writing (rewriting) this story. There's only one chappie up so far, but expect one soon. I did this because a lot of ideas I wrote originally that were scrapped later were actually included in the chapters following the Introduction and Chapter 1. I'm honestly surprised no one realized or told me about it... Anyway, please check it out!**


End file.
